Another Chance - A Time Travel Fanfiction
by shikamaru B5
Summary: What if you were given a second chance to do everything over? Would you take it? What would you change? This is the questions in the minds of 7 ninja who are suddenly given the chance the change their pasts and prevent the war from taking everything precious to them. Watch out world!
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfiction ever. So... enjoy! Question: should I continue this or should I make another one instead and postpone this one? I put the question on my account. So vote and stuff. Thanks for reading this crap anyway in advance. :)

**Disclaimer: me no own no naruto. I wish...**

* * *

How did this story begin? It was complicated, to say the least. It would best be described from the beginning.

As you all know (I hope you know), the Fourth Shinobi War was coming to an end. Unfortunately, not a really good end. The Allied Shinobi Forces were pretty much on brink' s end. A lot of people were dead and only the war could be heard everyday. People lived in fear of going outside of their house and the people who fought would be lucky to survive one more day.

Shikamaru POV

Konoha was in rubble and the people that were left from the other villages were aiding us to the best of their ability. But Madara has the freaking undead on his side not to mention the Zetsu clones don't hurt him to have either. It was like a shogi game except whenever you almost defeat the enemy they get another piece back from you. A lot of my precious people were dead. Ino, Chouji, Asuma, dad...

All dead trying to stop the stupid Akatsuki. Some days I even wonder why I keep on fighting, but then I remember that I have to keep on fighting to protect the king, as I promised Asuma-Sensei. The king, the future generation, something I promised to protect. I suck at keeping promises. At this rate, there will be no future generation to protect. I couldn't even protect my teammate-no, my best friends from death. What kind of person am I?

It was so... troublesome. Everyone was dying. I was really cursing the clouds clouds for being so gray, so lifeless, so easy to give into, mocking me at its ease to just drift along in the wind...

It was times like these in which I get mad at Asuma for making me love cigarettes. It was times like these that all the Kages look for me for a battle strategy. It was times like these that I wonder why I agreed to be the Second-in-command of the Allied Shinobi Force. And it was times like these in which no one, no one, expected a full-scale attack from Madara after just unleashing an attack and retreating just mere moments ago.

Now, how do I put it without offending my Rodukaime Hokage, Naruto? He is a Dobe... he knew that we probably would not survive the attack so the DOBE decided to send some troops to postpone the enemy so we could, it's hard to believe, time travel. He said he encountered something like it in Rouran (from Naruto movie: The Lost Tower. I know he lost his memory but if Naruto made it from scratch all on his own then the world would be facing the apocalypse). This time it should bring us back to our own younger, little, inexperienced bodies. We should be able to retain our chakra and all that, but our bodies will need some time to adjust to all of he foreign chakra. What he forgot to mention was the fact that he didn't even know it would work. Of course, I would still risk the chance to go the past. I mean, we're all gonna die anyway, might as well die trying to change the past.

uhhh, I'm calling Naruto dobe too much. I might start to sound like Sauke. (Shudder)

Lucky for me, he already chose who should go back in time. Yay me! (Rolls eyes). It was decided Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru ( me ), Neji, Temari, and Tenten would go back in time. It was obvious that Sasuke, Gaara, and I should go. I mean, Naruto is the Hokage, Gaara the Kazekage, Sasuke the head ANBU commander, and me the head strategist and tactician for the Allied Shinobi Force. We wanted to keep Neji, Temari, and Tenten back in the future so that they could still fight if the justsu didn't work, but when we looked into their eyes, we saw the same eyes on their faces. Those haunted eyes that would do anything to change the past. We finally decided that we should all go because if we fail, there already would be no future to come back to.

* * *

The seal was Naruto made was genius. The seal had many strange lines and glowed with power. It looked like we were just standing stupidly telling the enemy shoot us: now! But all the other ninja saw it as hope, hope for the future, hope that it could be... different this time around.

It was based on the seal that Naruto saw in Rouran (Naruto Movie: The Lost Tower) with a few changes here and there. We could clearly see the battle going around us. Naruto stood on top of the seal and we stood around it forming a hexagon. As he kept on putting making seals on his hands in a fast blurry action, we could hear the screams of the people protecting us dying. Madara was not going to let us escape so easily and what better chance to kill us when we are just out in the open?

Our every instinct told us to help them but we couldn't leave the formation lest all the sacrifices the people were making would be a waste. We watched as we saw the remains of Konoha being destroyed by its own people who have died. Sighing easly. We looked each other in the eye, gave a wary smile, and blacked out as a weird purple and red light absorbed us.

* * *

Shikamaru POV

The first thing I thought when I woke up was "Did the room get bigger or something? Where is Temari? Please tell me I didn't lose her too! She was one of the last things that made me cling onto this mad world." I realized I was not only shorter but in my old room too.

Suddenly, I felt pain in my head and a flash of memories of future events went through my threatened to fill my eyes when I realized that I could save everyone this time. I would NOT be lazy, I would not depend just on my genius and luck for the lives of my friends. Asuma, Ino, and Chouji WOULD survive. Eyes widening when I remembered we were gonna meet at the Academy to hear our genin teams, I groaned and rolled of my bed. I could already hear that troublesome woman's voice reminding me I had to go to the Academy. I had never felt so happy to hear her voice again. When did I last hear it again? It brought tears-

"Shikamaru, get your lazy ass down here!" my bossy mom yelled.

- or not. I smiled and started to get dressed. I wouldn't change my mom or my friends at the cost of my life. This time I will save them. I wondered what I was going to change with my new knowledge. Definitely everyone' s death... how are the others doing?

* * *

Gaara POV

The pain in his head felt like Deidara tried to blow him up and then realizing he was still alive gave him to Sasori to be turned into a human puppet. Speaking of human puppets, Kankuro was not allowed to get Sasori' s human puppet this time around. It, although he refused to say this out loud, scared him. When Gaara woke up, he realized he could hear the One-Tail again.

"Uuhhhh... after all the trouble of getting rid or it. Father is still alive, if I should tell anyone about my predicament: it is him. I finally understood and forgave him. Maybe this time he would be a lot nicer to me," he thought.

Well, the first thing to do was meet Naruto and co. at the Chunin Exams. For now, all he had to do was convince his village he changed and definitely make sure Kankuro never tried to get Sasori' s dying carcass.

* * *

The story is going to revolve around Gaara, Shikamaru, and Naruto. I'll try to update every first day of the month ( I won't update on June 1 unless I get a lot of reviews but rather July 1) but I have finals coming up and didn't study! Oops? Anyway, review so that you can give me ideas. Again this is my first fanfiction I don't really know if I am doing it properly!

Hey guys! I decided to update on June 1 so yeah... thanks so much.


	2. Naruto's Tardiness

Oh my friggin' God! I already got three review and nine favorites. Oh you guys, thank you! I don't even know why you like it. It was my first fanfiction ever and I am only thirteen! Then again, I did win a lot of essay contests and handwriting contests... but never mind about me! Let's talk about you and how you will update or die! Thank you so much and here is the update on June 1, as I promised!

**Disclaimer: me wish I own naruto! One day my precious, one day! (Somewhere in the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto sneezes and shudders.)**

* * *

Naruto POV

_Crap! It's already 8?! Sakura-chan will kill me and then proceed to revive me with Edo Tensei and then kill me again for setting a "bad example" for my village. Hmph! She is just jealous. I mean look at Konohamaru. A fine example of an excellent shining after my own heart. Must get dressed into... my chibi clothes? Wait now that you mention it... time travel! It worked! Hell yeah! Take that Sasuke-teme! Oh no! Today we are going to get divided into our genin teams. I said to come early to make sure they came in one piece! _

_Meh... I'll blame it on Kakashi-sensei Kakashi-sensei chronic lateness disease. Wait... damn... I don't know him yet. Hmm... Kakashi-sensei... the idiot tried to die fending off Madara! This tine I won't let him, for sure! If he freaking dies on me again, I will get Pain to resurrect him and then proceed to kill him again! Oh noes! Sakura and Sasuke's death threats are rubbing off on me!_

Naruto quickly prepared the holiest of all foods and said the holiest of all words before eating. (If you are all wondering, ramen. If you don't know, then Naruto is NOT really your character)

"Dattebayo! It's been so long since I have had ramen!" Screamed Naruto in between mouthful. Oh no, it's been so long since I have had ramen! What has this world come to!

He smiled. I get to see Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme again. This time, if Sasuke even tries to go to pedophile, Orichimaru, I will NOT save him. And teme better admit his feelings to Sakura this time, or I will personally order him!

Quickly zipping up his pants and putting on his hiat-iate, Naruto ran to the Academy hoping Temari and Gaara would be okay because they couldn't meet yet. Gaara better make sure that Kankuro does not learn to love _his evil soulless puppets. _

It did come to a shock when Kankuro used Sasori. Naruto, who still refuses admit it, yelled his ass off screaming ,"It's a second Pein!"

_Never mind... I have to meet with everyone. They probably are planning a way to kill me as we speak for making them wait. They're going to kill me! I'll just tell them it was Kakashi-sensei and maybe I'll join them when they try to kill him..._

* * *

In the Hokage' s Office

All the jounin instructors were currently huddled around a small ball and watching the new victims- I mean, genin file into the classroom when all of a sudden Kakashi sneezed.

"Bless you and may you stay youthful for the rest of your youthful life!" Exclaimed Gai upon hearing his dear hip rival sneeze.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" answered Kakashi, choosing to ignore Gai' s exclamation.

"Ignore him. Gai, why are you here? Don't you already have a genin team?" Kureinai butt in in their conversation.

"Well,my two youthful students, Neji and Tenten, wanted to remember the amazing day they became a genin team and my students. It is truly youthful, so naturally, I had to agree." yelled Gai, manly tears running through his face.

"No offense, but NEJI and TENTEN? You other student, Lee, would suggest it, but the other two?! Please tell me you didn't infect them too! I can only stand one Gai!" Asuma said jokingly.

Sarutobi kept his eyes fixed on the glass ball and watched confused and amused as Naruto neared Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow as Naruto tried to start a conversation with them.

_When had Naruto talked to Sasuke, Neji, and Tenten, of all people? Something is going on here. _The Sandaime Homage thought, worried.

Gai, on the other hand, looked offended and was about to rebuke when all of a sudden they heard a loud, "You're late!"

* * *

Gaara POV

It was a shame that they couldn't meet up with the others until the Chunin Exams, but it wouldn't stop Gaara from changing things to the better in Suna. The first offer of business was to possibly save his father, as much as he used to hate him. If Gaara could possibly make it look that he died and save him, they would have another great fighter to help against the Akatsuki when they attacked. They could also make Orichimaru pretend he is the Kazekage and proceed to kill him right then and there. It would also stop the troublesome explanation on why Orichimaru is in the Kazekage clothes. The first time it happened, they went on such a long search just to find his dead body.

It was so troublesome...

_Oh God... I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru now... Curse you Temari for falling in love with him..._ thought Gaara as he stared into empty space because Shukaku wouldn't let him fall asleep.

_Sleep... It sounds so heavenly... Why did I give it up for time travel? _ thought the ex-insomniac.

* * *

Thank you for reading this! Before I can really continue, go to my profile page and vote for the next awesome big surprise... or if you don't like it, vote no. What is it? Go to my profile page to find out! There is also a spoiler alert on the pairings. Don't worry! It won't be all like "I love you!" "I love you too!" "Let us now marry!" shit. It is just that, if they ever hardboiled dates or something, those would be the pairings. Now Dattebayo!

I posted this early because, in order to know how chapter 3 will turn out, I need your votes! Don't expect this everyday! I decided to post it because I might be busy on June 1 with studying and all! I might not post on June 1 (warning in advance! It is not the end of the world!)


	3. Gaara and Shukaku: Bonding Time!

Heyo! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy with my life. Don't forget I am only thirteen and I still have to go to school. Why can't we just have one full month of school and get it over with?

Thank you princessbinas! This is your idea and be proud! Oh yeah... did anyone else notice that the "evil soulless puppets" is not my idea but it is a very awesome idea!

Oh yeah, princessbinas, my kind of beta, thank you!

**Disclaimer: Since I didn't get back my mail from Naruto about owning him, I guess I still have to write this... I don't own Naruto, but if someone could give it to me as a belated birthday present? Pweety Pwease?**

* * *

Gaara POV

* * *

'_What did Naruto do to get the Kyuubi, of all demons, to like him?_', a desperate Gaara thought.

Gaara had been wondering why his life had to be like shit and he couldn't even get a single minute of sleep without Shukaku taking over and trying to destroy the village. So, he did the one thing he thought he could pull off: Bonding Time!

Currently, he was lecturing Shukaku about the importance of life and how killing was very bad.

"Now, repeat after me: I will not kill and let Gaara sleep.", Gaara told the raccoon.

"**I will not kill and let Gaara sleep.**", droned the demon in a bored tone.

Surprised Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Really?", Gaara asked.

"**Of course, I have no regrets in letting you sleep. I can take over you body. And let us not forget, I will not kill, your body will be the one killing the people for me. THINK A LITTLE?**", Shukaku said laughing like a maniac at the mad expression on Gaara' s face.

"Listen you little-"

In order to keep this story from becoming rated M, the author has decided to not complete Gaara's sentence.

* * *

Temari POV

* * *

Gaara had entered a meditative stance in order to bond with his demon, but right now with his body shaking anger.

'_I don't think meditation is a good form of relaxing for him. He put me on watch just in case the demon tried to get out. My job was to tell our old man if Gaara lost control. Right now, I think I might have to call him faster than I thought if Gaara continues muttering death threats underneath his breath..._', Temari thought.

* * *

Gaara POV

* * *

I finally got Shukaku to let me fall asleep. That is my first test on our trust in each other. Of course, I put Temari on high alert to call Father, who is about the only person who could actually stop Shukaku in full rage, with his gold dust and all.

'_Ahh.. my precious, peaceful sleep... How I missed you!_',Gaara thought almost happily as he drifted into the world of dreams.

* * *

Temari POV

* * *

Temari knew something was wrong when Gaara woke up with a too smug smile on his face. She definitely knew something was wrong when he walked up to her and grinned. Her theory was proven right when he turned to her.

"Do you want to help me prank this miserable excuse for my container?", 'Gaara' asked.

And naturally, as a loving sister, she just had to agree.

* * *

No POV

* * *

Gaara screamed at the top of his lungs when he woke up.

"_YOU STUPID RACCOON!_", Gaara screamed.

Gaara was currently wearing a neon pink fluffy dress that had the word 'Dummy' in an even brighter shade of pink and was standing in a toilet in the middle of town. Everyone was laughing at Gaara.

'_At least they are not hating me right now..._', Gaara thought.

* * *

Shukaku was laughing his head off in his cell.

"**I RULE! OH YEAH! WAAAAAAAHHHOOOOOO!**", Shukaku bellowed as he did the monkey, with butt bounces as a bonus, in his cell like a complete moron.

Gaara watched Shukaku in his cage and idly wondered if it's true that with more tails, the smarter they get.

Suddenly, Shukaku spun around while still dancing and started doing a new celebration dance and completely ignored Gaara's protests.

'_It's true... Why did I get the dumbest bijuu?_', Gaara thought, '_Naruto should have gotten Shukaku..._'

* * *

After Gaara had cleaned up, he was summoned by the Kazekage, who no doubt saw the pictures, probably because of his odd behavior as of lately. The time travelers had agreed that when they came back, they would tell the Kazekage and Hokage about their _unusual_ predicament. Although there was some arguing about telling the Kazekage, in the end, they had agreed because in order to not look suspicious with Gaara not killing people suddenly, they had to tell him something or all chances of Gaara becoming the Godaime were down the drain.

'_What better way to tell Father after just dressing up in a neon pink dress, which was orchestrated by Temari and Shukaku?_'

Gaara quickly turning to his ANBU escort to his Father said in a monotone voice, "Can you also summon Temari to the Kazekage's office?"

The ANBU, who had leapt back behind a table, nodded his head and replied with a shaky yes before running as fast as he could to find Temari.

Gaara went inside the Kazekage's office, which he used to have nightmares about paperwork about, only to find Temari already waiting for him.

Temari smiled and said, "I came here when the ANBU called. Now... YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR WAKING ME UP!" screeching the last part.

Gaara covered his ears just in time and reminded himself to give Shikamaru an award for surviving years with Temari as his wife. He looked at Temari calmly and said, "It's time we told Father about our... _predicament."_

Temari looked at him in understanding before turning back to their confused father and bluntly said, "We're from the future."

That's when silence dawned the room and a tea cup shatter was all that was heard.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry people for not being able to update in quite a while, but my parents banned me from all electronics. I snuck my phone and could only read fanfiction. On the bright side, I won the top of my class! Hell yeah! I probably will update soon because my parents finally allowed me to use my electronics again yesterday. Anyways, if I don't update be August... I am officially dead or, you know, banned from my electronics _again_.

I WILL UPDATE SOON. In the meantime... make sure you review so that I can get a whole bunch of good ideas for this story!

Next chapter: Revelation (Can you guess what it's about?)

.

.

**Binas:** I'm sneaking this in, but I hope you love humor cause I'm a genius at it!


End file.
